Call of Duty: Beasts
"Those who don't protect others, don't deserved to be protected" ―Sergeant James Molly Call of Duty: Beast 'is a strategic first-person shooter game developed by Treyarch and published by Activision for Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii-U and Microsoft Windows. It is set in the Second Great Depression in the early 22nd century. GameplayEdit Unlike previous Call of Duty Games, Call of Duty: Beasts allows you to play co-op in the single player campaign mode (This can only be played locally though and you can switch between co-op and single player between games.) Several other new elements are expected to be added to the campaign including a point system in which players earn points by killing enemies with headshots, completing objectives, completing the mission quickly, and completing a mission without a low amount of deaths. Due to this, there is a leaderboard that compares you to each of your friends scores, however it only shows the scores you ended with when completing the campaign. It is also speculated to contain a lot of missions compared to past CoD games as it will have 4 acts with 8 missions in each act, making there a total of 32 missions. Like Black Ops 2, the player will have different opportunities in which their actions can change the outcome of the mission. The multiplayer is expected to have more detailed and dynamic maps than previous CoD games, and will also introduce new game modes and more customizatuon to existing gamemodes, such as the ability to change the position a flag is, or the different areas a plahyer can spawn. As of now the only new gamemode leaked is Drop or Raise, but little is know about what the objective is. The player can also changes the appearance of his character. Plot The game takes place in the year 2112, in the Second Great Depression. The United States of America's economy is failing with little or no plan to fix it. The budget of the U.S. Army is low. Because of this the U.S. organizes an elite group known as the Beast that is thought how to fight armies many times bigger than them. The president is Rand Umbrel who's ideas greatly contributed to the fall of the U.S. Many major U.S. locations are being attacked by Chinese terrorists, mainly a terrist group known as Reign of Fire. The terrorist group is led by an intelligent yet insane mastermind know know as Zhu Haigai. In order to stop the terrorists, the U.S sends the Beasts to various of the Chinese terrorists' headquarters to gather intel on them as well as killing them. The teamis seperated into smaller factions. A faction consisting of James "Buck" Hayley, James "Shrub" Smith, and Oliver Newton McPraxtonare sent to attack a group of Chinese warriors in an abandoned Chinese village where a small group of Chinese terrorist and warriors keep some weapons. They learn that the Chinese are in possesion of a newly created, advanced weaponry. The same team learns that Zhu Haigai is located at a Chinese hotel in Beijing, but when they reach the room Zhu is staying in they find out that he planted a bomb inside because he knew they were coming to the hotel. As soon as the team realize this they jump out the window with a parachute. Shrub however doesn't escape in time and is caught in the explosion assumed dead along with Zhu, and the other warriors in the hotel...........